resistance_is_feudalfandomcom-20200213-history
Atlantis
The Atlantean Empire History The empire truly began in 3500 BC, when Themistocles Psarion unified the disparate Atlantean tribes against the invading Black Hills barbarians. The horde was defeated when an earthquake ripped the ground beneath them asunder, causing them to flee. A statue is raised to the god Posydon, who was believed to have aided Atlantis in its defense. 300 years later, Phoibos Psarion takes the entire island of Atlantis under his banner, declaring himself the undisputed Emperor. He also makes plans to expand into the lands of Dysa and Anatol (the Americas and Europe) but these fail to occur before his death. A vast invasion begins in 3100 BC, with armies sent to conquer Mexiko, the Karaivikis (Caribbean) and Mavritania. The tribes are forced to accede to Atlantean overlords, and Despots are placed in each of these regions. The Karchidonians then expanded the Empire further eastward, founding the city of Carthage in Tunisia. Originally ment to be a separate state, a forceful visit by the Emperor causes them to swear fealty once more. By 2000 BC, the Atlanteans meet the Greeks, who copy many of their ways and traditions. The Greek religion, language and culture is almost an exact replica of the Atlanteans. The Empire reaches its peak in 1300 BC, with Gallia (France), Anglia (England), Notia Dysa (South America) and Germania added to it by this point. The organisational skills of the Atlanteans, the strength of their armies and the speed of their navies are the only thing believed to be keeping it together. A Great War in 1000 BC, the result of a disputed succession, powerful factions and dangerous rebels causes the Empire to split into seven pieces. Though the Imperial forces are eventually succesful, the territory of Atlantis rapidly shrinks from this point onwards and Historians accept that it would have fallen regardless of the Destruction. In 940 BC, Ampelius Psarion declares himself Theosalias, or God-King. Wearing an intricate crown made from pearl, he puts himself on the same level as the gods, challenging their authority on earth. Within hours, rumblings are heard over the island of Atlantis, the ground shaking and splitting with fire. Three days later and the entire island vanishes beneath the waves in a fiery death. With their main base gone, the vast armies and navies destroyed, the Despots and other Psarions are quickly captured and killed by the enraged natives. The only known survivors of this bloody purge are the Irish Psarions, who hid themselves amongst the local populace. The Isle of Atlantis The Golden Pearl in the Empire, Atlantis was once split amongst numerous nations. To the North, the cities of the Pagothron and the Katspiti Tribes. The Pagothron control the trade around the seas and continually war with their enemies, the Anapsnaroi Republic. The Katspiti and the Perepediad tribes have been pushed up from there ancestral grazing lands, forced into conflict with the more civilized nations. The two kingdoms of the islands, the Atlantean and Katafidylliam have also had some conflict over the years, with the wars been minor and constant. Finally, to the South is the great nation of the Mavros Horde, united under the Warchief Mavros and his descendants. Their push into the lands of the north brought about the coalition led by the Psarions and gave them the opportunity to create the Empire. The Great War 1002 BC signaled the turn in Atlantean fortunes. The death of the old Emperor Maveron Psarion, without any direct heirs, caused a great split between numerous factions. The Psarion loyalists remained true to the selected heir, Maveron II, while the Mediterranean despots continued to the support Ydraon the Forgotten. The bastard son of Maveron, he had been fighting the Persians when the council chose a new Emperor. After two months of fighting, with the Iberian peninsula seeing the brunt of the war, Lord Drakon Psarion declared for himself, calling for Caribbean despots to aid him. His brother, Aeton Seasword, also pressed his own claims, using his naval bases in Brazil to launch an attack and destroying the Atlantean navy from within. A sudden invasion by the Persians in early 1001 BC took the lands of Syria and parts of Anatolia from the warring Atlanteans, forcing Ydraon to pull his army out of Spain and combat the new threat on his border. While travelling through Greece, a revolution caught him off-guard, wiping out his forces were wiped out. Ydraon fled to Aquitaine, conceding the Italian region and the land around the Bosphorus. Meanwhile, Celtic and Dysan nationalists had also risen up across the Empire. The Celts had succeeded in taking the Netherlands and northern Britain, while the Dysans had taken almost the entirety of the new world territories. Aeton had also seen great success in Atlantis, taking vast most of the island from the Loyalist forces. his surprise attack on his brother had also given him the rest of Guyana. The Persian and nationalist pushes continued into 1000 BC, with the Atlantis Empire been pushed right back to the Aquitaine border and almost completely removed from Dysa. Drakons forces also pulled out of America in time to assault Atlantis, pushing to the city itself before been beaten. With the Empire on the verge of complete collapse, Maveron II suffered an untimely death at the hands of a Dysan native. Whether this native was hired by another Atlantean or some other faction is unknown but his death caused the ailing Ydraon to swear fealty to Aeton. The Loyalists followed suit and they soundly defeated Drakon at the base of the Palati de Zous. Swearing revenge, Drakon fled to Newfoundland. The momentum that Emperor Aeton had managed to build up allowed them to begin the assault on Dysa. Ydraon was given 20 Imperial Armies and instructed with retaking the Empires territory in Europe. He was mostly successful in this bid, pushing back up to the borders of France and Anatolia. At the end of the Great War, the only territories that remained outside of Aetons control were those of the Netherlands and Burgundy, small holdings within central America and down the coastline, Anatolia, Scotland and the family lands of Drakon. Aeton himself challenged Drakon to a duel for this territory, killing his own brother to bring peace back to the Empire. The Decline Though the Great War was over and the Psarion control was restored, the Empire of Altantis continued to decline til its collapse in 914 BC. The Rhineland, reclaimed temporarily by Aeton in 992 BC, were lost to Germanic tribes once more in 964 who then pressed down to Upper Burgundy, which they took in 937. Emperor Ampelius reign saw the beginning of rapid losses though, as the death of his father, Aeton the Breaker, caused the native tribes to sense weakness in their enemy. The first years of his rule saw the Berbers take the lands below Mauretania. A Thrakian Horde, led by a powerful Warlord from the East then swept into the Balkans, pushing the Atlanteans back to Greece. Finally the Picts conquered all the land down to Lydonis. It is believed that these events pushed Ampelius to the actions that doomed his country and changed the world forever.